Traditional ring tones and/or on-hold recording messages may be boring and irritating to callers. For example, a callee may play a musical ring tone of their favorite song to callers instead of the dull and repetitive ring before the callee may answer the call from the caller. Sometimes, a businesses owner may play recording of a soft-sell sales pitch regarding their products and services in an effort to entice callers to purchase their products and services. Other times, callers may become more aggravated than appeased when the businesses owner selects to play tiresome music from a local radio station for the on-hold recording messages. Therefore, traditional ring tones and/or on-hold recording messages may be deficient to appease and capture the attention of callers.